1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a connecting structure for connecting a connector with a flat circuit body, such as a flat cable or a printed substrate, where circuit conductors are placed on a surface of an insulator plate (at least on areas connecting to the connector).
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication Laid-open No. 026179 of 1994, for connecting a flat cable or printed circuit with a connector provided on another circuit, an exposed conductor area provided at the end of such a flat cable or printed circuit has conventionally been inserted as a terminal area of the male part into a receptacle of the connector, thereby achieving a connection between the flat circuit body and the connector.
When the male terminal area of the flat circuit body is inserted into the female terminal on the connector to achieve the connection between them, however, frictional sliding movements at the time of insertion or disconnection may scrape off the circuit conductors comprising the terminal area of the flat circuit body or repeated frictional sliding movements may cause corrosion to damage the circuit body. In addition, twining-into during the insertion, insertion in a wrong way and so on could deform the terminal area of the flat circuit body or the terminals of the connector, preventing a reliable connection from being obtained.